Urgok Goffs
History Deep in the Orcish territories Urgok was born amongst many brothers and sisters in the more minor and primitive clan of Badgerclaw. He was by far not the runt of the litter, clearly the biggest of his siblings. By the time he had grown to his full size he was a bulky 7 foot and 1 inch call. Urgok lived a normal Orc life of hunting and pillaging but he had a higher ambition. He made few actual friends besides a Hobgoblin named Turgut, preferring to keep those around him underfoot and subservient. To many, Urgok was a bully. By the time he reached adulthood he could no longer tolerate the pitiful state of his clan so he killed his father with his great axe and left the clan, forming a new one with Turgut. They took the name Goff for their new clan and are working to make it stronger and more well known. Urgok has since fought many battles in the arena and decided that the war between Londorwin and Haven was not in his ideals so he defected tot eh Haven side and has since begun his conversion path to the faith of Sarenrae. Urgok through many trials and efforts redeemed himself of his past deeds and with one last final sacrifice, truly became a good person as he died protecting another. He is with Sarenrae now. Appearance Urgok is very large even for an orc. He stands 7 foot and 1 inch tall and is built with a lot of bulk muscle making up his 328 pounds of weight. For an orc he has a certain charm to him for his terrible face, a possible hidden charisma lying beneath the bloodlust. Urgok has many scars from animals in hunting that vary along his body but none of them are really of note. Coming down in two braids is his black hair. Personality Urgok's personality is that of a commanding leader who respects his allies and enemies alike for their desire to survive and push into the future. Friends and Enemies Urgok has one known friend in Turgut Goffs, the co-founder of the Goff clan. He had grown to be good friends with Shavarii who taught him the ways of Sarenrae Though he did not know her to well he had an interest in getting to know Linn, the dragon blooded girl who worked well with him in combat. He worked many times early on with a tentacled haired Tiefling by the name of Krakkel who he never ended finding outside the arena but respected him as a fellow combatant. He considers the Pale King his personal enemy Goals Gain strength to better serve Sarenrae. Death Urgok died by throwing himself in the way of a blow that would have killed an unnamed Samurai who had shown talent and he was told to protect. He knew the blow would kill him, and he was at peace with himself and his decisions. This final act was the final step to shift to Lawful Good and become a paladin of Sarenrae. Category:Fallen Characters